1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to imaging systems based on receiving reflected wave energy and more particularly to apparatus, methods, media and signals for producing high resolution images from reflected wave energy.
2. Description of Related Art
Imaging systems based on receiving reflected wave energy conventionally employ electromagnetic waves or acoustic waves to produce a reflected signal from a distant object. This reflected signal is interpreted and used to produce a display image. Various techniques may be used to interpret the reflected signal.
Many systems involve the use of a plurality of transducers arranged and configured in a transducer array. Each transducer produces a signal in response to reflected wave energy and each signal is processed to produce a focusing effect whereby the array appears to receive reflected wave energy in a steerable beam. Through suitable processing of the signals received from the transducers in the array this steerable beam can be swept through a plurality of angles to scan an area in which reflected wave energy is present.
Transducer arrays can be costly however, and require significant processing capability to adequately process signals from each transducer element to ultimately produce an image.